Talk:Locations/@comment-108.234.243.47-20140831215513
For all intentional purposes this is obviously full of spoilers. Just saying it now in case of people who get angry about that stuff. I found a total of 33 locations (not including dream world segments). As you read you will realize I didn't list full detail about a lot of things, but that is because it is already well enough explained on this site, my memory failed me, or I don't personally know about it. I didn't add to the actual list or other pages because I would monumentaly mess up the entire page and then some other ones somehow if I did so. If you feel it should be added feel free to do so, I would appreciate it. Farmhouse - Possible base (because of fixable well) but explained well enough already. Wolfman Camp - Wolfman, 2 Locked Crates which I can't find code for...ever. Will take you to Doctor's House, Drops a great gun (but no ammo) and Essence material. Opens box with distorted key when you have both (which contains a weird stone and a note). Hunter House - Stuffed Lynx, loot, Broken Wolf Mount, Chompers inside and around. Broken Truck - Chomper hiding inside back of truck as well as a crate inside the back of the truck. Pig Shed - Pretty well explained already. Camp - Found towards outside of map, 3 men will be there that are aggressive with melee weapons. 2 BackPacks can be found here full of loot, but more importantly the Light Armor Recipe can be found here. I was surprised as hell to find this, but yes it is legitimate. Chicken Lady House - Chicken Lady, Violen kid, Warm Blanket, Locked Crate, Some Wardrobes. (I don't usually kill the NPC's but if you do kill the Chicken Lady she drops the key that smells of poultry which lets you get through the door to get the Warm Blanket which is worth 450 Reputation through Piotrek) House - Some Loot, but memory is failing me for this location so can't be more specific for this one sorry. Train Wreck - Doctor Meeting (my game won't let me get metal key from him no matter what I do) Anti Tank Gun - Landmark, and hidden crate with gun under movable large rock near it. Broken Tractor - Piece for Piotrek's Quest Underground Entrance - Above Ground: Some things with loot in them and the Lantern Recipe. Below Ground: Some mushrooms and a Weird Stone hidden inside of a strange pulsating thing. Locked Metal Door. Hideout - Your home, no idea of any easy way to find code for locked crate personally. (If you got the time to do so I usually drag the wardrobes from the Chicken Lady's House to the Hideout for extra storage and better protection) Giant Hole - As far as I can tell just a landmark with a crate always near it. Church Ruins - Distorted Key can be found on one of the enemies is Basement, go through Church Ruins dream sequence to find code. Lots of corpses and mushrooms to poison you. (personal tip rifle from a distance didn't alert them and it one hit kill them for me.) Creepy House - Poisoness Gas, Violen in loot behind wardrobe in last room, Leave Card as item with woman to not be ambushed by Chompers on your way out. Piotrek's House - This is already well explained and a long explanation so going to skip it. One warning though, if you finish his quest he will disapear so you can no longer trade him. Bodies - Found in outter map, just a few bodies with some loot, but didn't fully get to explore due to 3 chompers eating my face. Shrine - Only a landmark as far as I have found. Burned Houses - Poisoness gas, some creatures, Gun in a safe behind a wardrobe. (I believe White Dress can be found here) Burned House - Some loot and a Recipe (I believe for Inventory Upgrade) 3x ? (Mystery Locations) - 1 has the larva egg, the other 2 I couldn't find any reason for. 2x Broken Tree as far as i can tell is just a land mark. 2x Tank Wreck - Both have loot around and in them. 2x Rocks - (Savages potrol (or guard) both, and both have a chest with loot. 2x Cottage - ( 1 you find Madman's Scribbles #1, the other has a Chest in a barricaded room) Doctor's House - Well enough explained already. Aside from the dream sequences this is all of the locations I currently know personally. Can't get through the metal door in Underground Entrance because of some bug not allowing me to get the key from the Doctor to do so.